The Return of a Hero
by mysticdragon01
Summary: PMD3 AU. When Grovyle returns suddenly from the future after sacrificing himself, Yoshi the Riolu and Vulpix are elated, and together, they head towards the Temporal Tower to stop the planet's paralysis. However, Dusknoir has one final plan to stop them.


_**Author's Note**_

_This is a birthday gift to one of my greatest online friends, Dragon-Minded. Happy birthday!  
_

_About the story... it will be best if you have played Special Episode 5 of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. If you haven't, not only will this story make less sense, it will probably spoil it. Which reminds me...  
_

_**SPOILER WARNING FOR MAIN STORYLINE AND SPECIAL EPISODE 5 OF POKÉMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: EXPLORERS OF SKY.**  
_

_There. That's out of the way. Now, if you can, enjoy the story!  
_

_Disclaimer:  
_

_Yoshi and Vulpix are characters that belong to Dragon-Minded.  
However, the Pokémon belong to their respective owners - basically, not me.  
_

_PS: If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out. I strive to reach perfection, but everyone makes mistakes. In fact, considering I wrote this under a time limit, there are probably more than usual.  
_

* * *

"Humph. So foolhardy. You dared challenge me? For all the effort in the world, with your puny power... you had no chance of winning from the start!"

Yoshi, Vulpix, and Grovyle all struggled to their feet, trying to ignore the taunting voice of their adversary. Both of these tasks were not easy - the three Pokémon were battered from fighting Dusknoir and his Sableye cronies, and Dusknoir's voice, which was so smug and condescending it made all three of them grit their teeth in irritation, had a way of getting inside one's head.

"Damn it, the ghost just won't go down," Yoshi growled, clenching his fists from both anger and pain.

"But we can't give up," Grovyle panted, managing to get up, although his body felt heavier than ever. The Vulpix and the Riolu followed, and they stood together, facing the ghost.

Dusknoir's smirk vanished into something more terrifying: an expression of cold and malice. His eye narrowed, and he hovered closer to the trio. "Humph. You've done admirably well for those as pitiful as you... But it's all over now. This is... the end!"

The mouth on his stomach opened, and the trio flinched in alarm. An orb of dark purple energy began condensing and growing near the mouth, making the air around it crackle as if with electricity.

The three took a step back. "Wh-What is that? Is that an attack?!" Vulpix exclaimed, her voice trembling with panic.

"Yes, and I don't like the looks of it," Grovyle answered, lowering his stance and tensing his legs. "Get ready to dodge."

"Are you kidding, we can't dodge that!" Vulpix protested hurriedly, glancing fearfully at the mass of energy, which was nearing the size of Dusknoir himself. Unfortunately, she was right - this attack was sure to be quick and lethal, and they were in no shape for nimble dodging.

Before Grovyle could reply, Yoshi put in, "What if we force our combined moves down his stomach?"

"Is that even possible?!"

"There's no time! It's our only chance!" shouted Vulpix.

"Take _this_!" Dusknoir bellowed, and the attack was sent hurtling towards them. At a nonverbal cue, the trio used their strongest moves, and the dark orb rebounded. The ghost didn't have the time to react before his own attack hit him and exploded with such force and light that the trio were blinded.

When they opened their eyes, Dusknoir was clutching his stomach, breathing heavily with pain. Everyone watched with suspense as the ghost, as if having lost balance on an invisible stool, fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving.

A grin took over Yoshi's face, and he leapt upwards with joy. "Yeah! It worked! ...Ow..."

"We've... finally beaten Dusknoir..."

"Wheh... It can't be," a voice came from the side. In the moment, the trio had almost forgotten about them. The Sableye stood in a circle around their master, too hesitant to approach him. "Lord Dusknoir... was defeated!"

The Sableye looked at each other. Then, they burst simultaneously into a chorus of "Wheeh!" and scrambled for the dimensional hole. With that, they were gone, leaving only Dusknoir on the ground.

"So much for loyalty," Grovyle snorted.

"Urrrgh," came a low groan from Dusknoir's direction. The trio reflexively reverted to their battle stances, but relaxed when they saw the ghost was unable to stand.

Nevertheless, they weren't going to take any chances. Grovyle turned to Vulpix. "Vulpix?"

"Yes?"

"Go to the top of the temple," the grass type instructed. "Put the Relic Fragment in that hollow spot. I want you to check if the Rainbow Stoneship actually works. Meanwhile, Yoshi and I will keep an eye on Dusknoir here."

"Okay, I'll do that," Vulpix nodded, and, upon making sure she had the Relic, trotted up the stairs, out of sight.

Yoshi and Grovyle turned back to the ghost, who was starting to stir. "Don't move!" the Riolu growled, preparing a fist.

Dusknoir groaned and lifted his head. "Grovyle... Yoshi... Is this really... Is this what you really want?" Grovyle and Yoshi's eyes widened. Dusknoir's voice was so different - it was devoid of condescension, reduced to a whisper. "If history is changed... We Pokémon of the future will disappear..."

Yoshi gaped at the news and turned to Grovyle, who just closed his eyes and turned away.

"It won't be just me... Both of you... Grovyle and Yoshi alike... Since you come from a future that will cease to exist, you will both disappear too... Is that what you really want?"

It took a while to register. "G-Grovyle," Yoshi began, his voice, like Dusknoir's, stripped of its usual vehemence. "What he's saying... Is it true? If we change history, we'll... disappear?"

Grovyle refused to make eye contact with him. "It's... It's true," he replied, gritting his teeth. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but–"

"Yeah, you should have!" Yoshi shouted. "How can you hold back something so important?! Don't you–"

"But it's _not _important!" Grovyle retorted, wheeling around to face the Riolu. "If it means restoring time and bringing peace to the world, there's no sacrifice I wouldn't make! It's what I came to the past to do... Celebi, too... And you! All of us had the same resolve! I know you lost your memory and this is coming as a shock to you, but please try to understand... This is the only way of preventing the planet's paralysis!"

This time, it was Yoshi who looked away. He saw, peripherally, Grovyle's pleading eyes, but they weren't necessary. He already knew, in his heart, that saving the world was the right thing, no matter the cost. Yet, emotions and the instinct for self-preservation tugged at his reasoning and he couldn't make a decision.

Grovyle noticed his hesitance and put a claw on his shoulder. "One thing has changed for us since coming here, though," the grass type said quietly, averting his eyes again. "When we decided to change the future... Our resolve was so strong because we had absolutely nothing to lose - nothing to go back to if we failed. But, Yoshi... that changed when you became a Pokémon and met Vulpix. You found a friend and partner in Vulpix, and she looks up to you... If you disappear, she'll be crushed..."

"Vulpix..." Yoshi mouthed, gazing absently in the direction of the Rainbow Stoneship. As if on cue, the temple began to vibrate slightly, and a rumbling noise came from the top.

"That must be the sound of the Rainbow Stoneship activating," Grovyle remarked, taking a step towards it. "Vulpix's done it..."

Suddenly, with a speed and lack of effort they'd thought impossible, Dusknoir shot upwards and, before they could react, struck Yoshi a glancing blow across the face, bringing him to the ground. The Riolu, dazed, could only watch as the mouth on Dusknoir's stomach opened once more.

"I won't... You'll never change history!" the ghost roared, firing a Shadow Ball at Yoshi, who closed his eyes and waited for the end.

It exploded and there was a yell of pain, but Yoshi didn't feel anything. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to see Grovyle sprawled facedown on the ground, residual tendrils of smoke rising from his body.

"Grovyle!" Yoshi cried with horror, trying desperately to get up and help him but being unable to.

Dusknoir smirked and neared on the grass type. "So you shielded Yoshi, Grovyle?" he taunted, leering down at him. "That's taken a heavy toll on you! Very well! You're going down first!"

Letting out a guttural snarl of anger and agony, Grovyle leapt up at the ghost and wrapped his arms around him, immobilizing him. Then, the grass type pushed him with all his strength, forcing them both closer to the dimensional hole.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Dusknoir demanded, his voice faltering as he glanced behind himself to see the nearing portal.

"Urrgh... Dusknoir!" Grovyle growled, eyes shut and teeth clenched from strain. "I'm taking you... I'm taking you with me! We're going back to the future!"

"What?!" said both Dusknoir and Yoshi at once.

Grovyle turned back to the Riolu, still pushing the ghost forwards. "It's up to you now, Yoshi." Using his mouth, he managed to get a hold on his bag without releasing Dusknoir and spilled its contents on the ground. Five Time Gears fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Gah, those are–"

"Okay, team!" cut in Vulpix's cheerful, songlike voice. "The Rainbow Stoneship is set to– Arceus!" She jumped in alarm at the developing situation and, after making a split-second decision, ran to Yoshi and helped him up.

"Vulpix!" Grovyle yelled, noticing her arrival. He did his best to look into her eyes. "This is it for me! I'm taking Dusknoir back to the future!" The fox began stuttering something in shock, but Grovyle continued, his voice suddenly low and shaky. "Watch Yoshi's back for me... Promise me!"

"But... T-Take your place, Grovyle?" Vulpix stammered, glancing back between the gecko and the Riolu. "I can't!"

Grovyle looked at them and noticed the way she supported him protectively. He knew she was not a violent Pokémon, but seeing them together this way, he also knew she would do anything to protect him. He smiled weakly - he knew Yoshi was in good hands. "You can," he said finally, "and you must. Because you two are... the greatest of combinations."

They did not pay attention to the compliment. The only thing they could see was the solitary tear that slid down Grovyle's cheek.

"Unhand me! Release me!" Dusknoir growled, struggling in vain against Grovyle's hold.

"Quiet!" Grovyle hissed, facing the ghost. Then, without turning back around, he added softly, "Take care, Yoshi... I was lucky to have known you... Though the parting hurts, the rest is in your hands."

Had he turned around, Yoshi and Vulpix would have seen the tears streaming more freely. What he would give to not have to leave! But they couldn't see him like this. No, that's not what they needed right now. Now, they needed strength and bravery, and that's what he wanted to give to them. Gulping back pangs of despair and even jealousy, he forced his voice to sound casual. "Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir!"

With that, they both disappeared in the dimensional hole, which flickered out of existence seconds later.

* * *

Yoshi's and Vulpix's gaze remained fixed to where Grovyle had been, as if they could still see him. Finally, Vulpix staggered forwards. "Grovyle," she breathed, sniffling. "He's... he's gone..."

As soon as she finishing, the rumbling from the temple intensified and was joined by a low hum. "The Rainbow Stoneship's getting louder," she remarked sullenly, turning away from where the dimensional hole used to be.

Yoshi was still frozen where he stood, his mind reeling. Grovyle, his best friend, gone! And to think... he couldn't even remember him... It must have been so difficult for the grass type, sent back to the past with nothing but his partner and then losing even that. Yet, his determination and dedication to his mission never faltered. He didn't even show any emotion; not until now... Vulpix may have been fooled, but Yoshi could sense the gecko's sorrow. But Grovyle had ignored even that, and in doing so, most likely saved the world.

A hero of such kind deserved a better fate.

The Riolu lifted his head and turned to Vulpix, who had, unbeknownst to him, been staring at him tearfully for the past minute. "Come on, Vulpix... We should go..."

Vulpix nodded, and padded over to the Time Gears, putting each one very deliberately into the bag. As she did, Yoshi watched her, his thoughts turning to what Dusknoir had said; how he would disappear once history was changed. '_I can't tell her,_' he told himself glumly. '_Not yet..._'

The fire type finished picking up the gears and returned to her partner. "Let's go," she said, with more firmness and decisiveness than Yoshi had ever heard from her. "For Grovyle's sake."

Yoshi was about to nod but was interrupted by a loud whooshing and a deafening thunderclap. A small portal, nearly black but with traces of purple, appeared beside them and dropped out a green body. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the portal was gone.

Neither Yoshi nor Vulpix could care less about the portal, for the green body that now lay on the floor was Grovyle.

They stared at the grass type, speechless, as he groaned and slowly rose to his feet. He looked even more battered than before, and their eyes widened at the single, gaping slash across his chest. It was still bleeding and it was evident by Grovyle's heavy breathing and unsteady footing that it was taking a toll on him.

Both members of Team DragonFire held their breath as the Grovyle opened his eyes and let his gaze wander until he saw them.

When he did, his eyes widened and his expression broke into a grin. "Yoshi! Vulpix!" he cried with joy, hopping over to them (with some effort). "You're here! Oh, how glad I am to see you again!"

"G-Grovyle?" Yoshi uttered, taking a hesitant step forwards. Then, without warning, he jumped at him and hugged him. Vulpix ran over and hugged him as well, and three stayed in a warm embrace.

Chuckling, Grovyle patted them both on the head. "Yes, it's me," he smiled.

"But... how?" Vulpix asked, her voice high with excitement. "Just a few minutes ago... You left, though the dimensional hole!"

"Time travel is... complicated," Grovyle said, breaking the hug and standing up with a grunt. "Eventually, I reached the Passage of Time. Celebi altered it a little so I could come back to this exact time."

Yoshi and Vulpix took a moment to digest this. "What about Dusknoir?" Yoshi inquired, pronouncing the ghost's name as if it were poison.

Grovyle's mouth twitched and he paused for a moment, looking away for a second. Then, he explained hesitantly, "You're going to find this difficult to believe, but... Dusknoir saved my life."

"_What_?!" Yoshi and Vulpix blurted at the same time.

"Calm down," the gecko said, raising his palms placatingly. "He saved me from his own scheme... I was close to death, but he had a change of heart and saved me. Then, he helped Celebi and me reach the Passage of Time and let me return here to aid you." The two were about to ask more questions, but Grovyle cut in, "Please, we should save the story for another time and hurry. The Rainbow Stoneship might not wait there forever, and Temporal Tower is collapsing."

Yoshi nodded, but Vulpix protested, "Hold on! Grovyle, that cut looks pretty serious... Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," the grass type answered. "Now come on, let's go!"

The other two Pokémon nodded and they ran up to the top of the temple, although Grovyle was slower and more clumsy, most likely because of his injury.

The moment they stepped onto the circular platform, its circumference began to glow with colorful light, and the stone lurched into the air, knocking the trio off balance. When they got back up and the light cleared, they were in the air, steadily hovering upwards, towards Temporal Tower.

"Wow!" Vulpix gasped, stepping closer to the edge but instinctively flinching away from it at the same time. "We're really flying!"

"Yeah! Watch out Dialga, here we come!" Yoshi whooped, jabbing a paw in the direction of the tower's pinnacle.

Grovyle smiled at their antics and gazed upwards, feeling the wind rush past him and blow back his leaves. Such an interesting feeling! Compared to the dark, frozen world he knew so well, where no wind ever blew... Just thinking of it, his thoughts turned to his most recent experience there...

* * *

_"Looks like we made it through," Grovyle announced, turning back to Dusknoir. "I think the Sableye are up ahead. Let's proceed with caution."_

_Dusknoir nodded, and they proceeded through the ice-capped forest. Although Grovyle often seemed invulnerable, the way his arms were involuntarily wrapped around himself from the cold - or was it something else? - made him seem like just a normal, cold Pokémon._

_"It looks like this is the deepest part of this forest," Grovyle said, looking around as they entered a small clearing. He pointed to a particularly large column of ice and added, "Look, over there... I can see a remarkably large ice pillar..."_

_Dusknoir squinted into the distance and exclaimed suddenly, "Egad! Grovyle, look! Just past those four huge pillars... Can you see anything?"_

_Grovyle's head snapped to the direction Dusknoir was referring to. "That's... That's Celebi!" he yelled, immediately running closer. He stopped about halfway, however, when he noticed the purplish glow surrounding Celebi and the patterned stone near her. "Celebi! Are you all right? ...C-Can you hear me? It's Grovyle!"_

_She seemed to be awake, but she didn't move._

_Grovyle made the connection and, drawing himself to his full height, yelled challengingly, "Spiritomb!"_

_A ghostly, off-key laughter filled the air and Spiritomb materialized around the Odd Keystone. Grovyle growled, "You! Release Celebi!"_

_"You're wrong, you're wrong!" Spiritomb chanted, his voice raspy and deceptively childish. "That wasn't us!"  
_

_"Don't lie! Explain why Celebi is like this! You've done this to me before, so I know it's you! Besides, if you didn't do this to Celebi, then who else could have–" He stopped suddenly and bristled. Still shivering, his eyes darted around, and he widened his stance and bent his knees slightly - a trademark pose meaning he was ready for fight or flight._

_Dusknoir regarded this change of position suspiciously. Was the gecko on to something?_

_"HEE-hee!" Spiritomb laughed. "You're wrong! Please believe us!"_

_Grovyle was going to respond, but Celebi stirred, looked up at him, and called his name._

_His gaze immediately softened as their eyes met. "Celebi, you're awake," he said gently._

_Spiritomb turned back to Celebi. "Y-You! You sure picked a strange time to wake up! But if we'd let you flee, we–"_

_"Let Celebi go, Spiritomb!" Grovyle threatened, taking menacing steps forwards as the leaves on each of his arms merging into a bright green blade. "If you won't, I'll knock you out! Don't make me use force!"_

_"N-No," Celebi choked out, "don't come near...!"_

_Before he could express his confusion, purple lightning arced from the tips of the four ice pillars and into him. He convulsed and screamed in pain._

_"Hya! We did it!" Spiritomb jeered, glancing around as if for an audience._

_"Gwaah! You!" Grovyle snarled, his face contorted from agony. That was all he could say before he reverted to pained yells._

_"Um, we can go now, right? Dusknoir?" Spiritomb asked, having to speak up to be heard of the grass type's screams. "We're all done here, so we'll just be on our way, yes?"_

_"What– What are your saying?!" Grovyle rasped, trying to turn to face his temporary ally._

_"Heh heh heh," Dusknoir chuckled, crossing his arms and leering at the Grovyle with self-satisfaction. "Get a hold of yourself, Spiritomb. Remain with us a little longer!"_

_At an unspoken cue, half a dozen Sableye emerged from nowhere and outlined the trapped grass type from a safe distance. Then, Dusknoir and Spiritomb began laughing simultaneously, creating a cacophony of discordant noise that visibly greatly unnerved Grovyle._

_"Dusknoir! Wh-What's going on?!" Grovyle's voice was no longer angry. It was pained and, more significantly, frightened._

_Dusknoir noticed this change and smiled. "Listen, Grovyle," he began, talking like he was teaching an adult basic maths. "Master Dialga's new henchman... From the start it was never revealed..."_

_"What?!"_

_Dusknoir changed topics and ignored him so fluidly he might as well not have been interrupted. "Everything... Everything has gone according to my plan. This Icicle Forest is a special place... If you're hit by the electrical discharge of these ice pillars, your spirit will be melted away. It was surprisingly easy to get you to stand in the center of these four pillars - that's where the power is the most concentrated..."_

* * *

"Grovyle... Grovyle! We're here!" Yoshi yelled, snapping the Grovyle out of his thoughts. He focused his eyes and noticed they were both staring at him with concern. Particularly, Vulpix was eyeing the wound on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, examining him more closely. "You look a little pale, and you kind of zoned out there for a minute..."

"No, I am fine," he replied, turning his attention to Temporal Tower, which, from this point of view, seemed a lot taller than it did from the temple. However, he was used to it. He knew this tower quite well in the dark future. "We must hurry."

"All right, but don't wear yourself down, okay? If you need an Oran Berry, don't hesitate to ask."

Grovyle nodded, and with that, the three stepped off the Rainbow Stoneship and quickly ascended the stone path that led to the base of the tower. There, they stopped for a bit to psyche themselves up. Finally, they entered the tower, thus starting, as Yoshi and Grovyle knew, Team DragonFire's last adventure.

* * *

They weren't sure what to expect from the inside of the Temporal Tower. Was it going to be like any other mystery dungeon? Or, being such a special place, was it going to be magnificent, decorative, or devoid of Pokémon?

The answer to all of those was no. Although it did have silver walls, which was more than many other dungeons had, the inside suffered from the same monotony and maze-like quality all dungeons shared. As for the Pokémon, there was a small variety of Porygon, Solrock, Lunatone, and Bronzor. Yoshi and Vulpix had expected that with Grovyle's Leaf Blade, it would be no problem to get past the rock types. However, Grovyle insisted that, Leaf Blade being a somewhat demanding attack, he wanted to save his strength for the fight with Dialga.

Fortunately, they didn't encounter many of them. It could be possible that they fled or hid, given the tremors that occasionally shook the tower - and motivated the three to move faster.

Soon, and without much trouble, they reached what seemed to be a stopping point between two parts of the dungeon.

"Let's catch our breath for a second," Vulpix said, eyeing Grovyle worriedly. "We're almost at the top."

"Okay," Yoshi agreed, looking around the room. "But not for long. We don't have much time."

"We're going to need to be at our best when we reach the top," Grovyle added, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and panting out his weariness.

* * *

_"My plan, elegant and useful, is this," Dusknoir gloated, pacing slowly in front of the Grovyle, whose face was scrunched up from trying to hold back the pain. "Grovyle... I lured you here for this purpose... After your spirit has been melted away, I will use your body... And in your place... I will return to the past."_

_"Wh-What?!" the grass type gasped._

_"If Grovyle goes back to the past, Yoshi and Vulpix will be so incredibly happy, don't you agree?" Dusknoir mused. "They won't be the slightest bit suspicious. They will accept you as their friend. Sadly, the two innocents will be unaware of one flaw in their happiness." He stopped for emphasis and finished menacingly, "The body will be Grovyle's, but the consciousness will be– me!" He chuckled coolly and turned to the gecko, savoring the horrified expression on his face. "Everything we've done has been in preparation for this. The new agent... In fact– Grovyle! It's you!" He broke down into a maniacal laugh, and Spiritomb and some of the Sableye joined in with snickers of their own. "Ha ha ha! And when I inhabit your empty shell and return to the past, it will be child's play to take down Yoshi and Vulpix! Give up now and let your spirit be melted away!"_

_"No, oh no! This can't be... This can't be real!" Grovyle cried, almost pleadingly. "Dusknoir!"_

_Dusknoir merely stared at him smugly in response, and, as if the ghost had control, the purple electricity intensified. Grovyle could not hold back a scream and he fell to his knees._

_"Grovyle!" Celebi exclaimed, her eyes tearing up as she could do nothing but watch the grass type suffer._

_Meanwhile, Dusknoir smiled inwardly - soon, soon the process would be over and he would be rid of this infernal lizard at last._

_"Oh, was I... Was I too trusting?" Grovyle said weakly, trembling as he did his best to not collapse flat onto the ground. "I thought I could... But I... Believed you..."_

_"That's right, Grovyle," Dusknoir chided, recrossing his arms. "Your weak point is that you're too kind. I've said it before. Allow me to repeat it for emphasis. I really despise you. Even when I shielded you... It was simply according to plan."_

_"You coward!" Celebi yelled, but Dusknoir only laughed._

_"You can babble whatever you like! In the end, you have lost! You've lost because... you trusted me!"_

_"No... I don't believe that," Grovyle groaned, his voice slightly more firm now. "I wasn't wrong... I... I still... trust you."_

_"You say that, even after all I've done?" Dusknoir sniggered, but it was less enthusiastic than before. "You still have trust? In me?"_

_"Y-Yes... Despite that... I know what's in your heart, Dusknoir... We had a moment of understanding..."_

_Dusknoir stopped laughing entirely. "Humph. We had nothing of the kind."_

_"Ah, yes, I'm sure as sure can be," Grovyle replied, slowly and shakily getting to his feet in spite of the lightning that continued arcing into him. Dusknoir's eyes widened, and he backed away ever so slightly. "When we were pressing on through the dungeons... Surmounting all challenges... While you were behind me... At some point... I sensed that your feeling of hatred vanished..."_

_"That's impossible!" Dusknoir scoffed. "I meant what I said. I despise you. That's all you sensed!"_

_"I ask you to remember more carefully. I was... cautious of you, but while we were on this adventure together... I decided to trust you... Because I could sense your spirit – a spirit of... of loyalty. Your... your shining spirit."_

_"Shine?" Dusknoir said quietly. "Shining? My spirit... Mine..."_

_Grovyle, probably thinking he was getting to the ghost, continued quickly, "You've pledged loyalty to Primal Dialga... So you're trying to protect this world of darkness. But that just comes from the desire not to disappear...! Really, for you most of all, is that enough? To survive like this, here...! Is there any honest happiness in that for you? The meaning of life... Think of what it truly means to live, Dusknoir!"_

_Everyone watched with suspense and amazement as Dusknoir's face seemed to melt from its perpetual leer into something more peaceful. "What it truly means to live... My... meaning..."_

_"While I live, I want to shine - I want to prove that I exist! If you could do something really important... That would definitely carry on into the future. Not just into the future... In Yoshi and Vulpix's future, too... In other Pokémon, your spirit could be alive - and that spirit could be passed along to others. And so, if you were to disappear... All that you have accomplished will go on... That is... That would mean... That it's living, right?" Grovyle looked to the ghost, but his face was unreadable. "Please remember, Dusknoir! What I sensed in the dungeon that time... Your shining spirit!"_

_Dusknoir was silent, and everyone held their breath. The Sableye fidgeted, beginning to get nervous._

_However, suddenly, Dusknoir erupted into raucous laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! Does your sentimentality and naiveté know no bounds, Grovyle?"_

_"Wh... What?" Grovyle gasped, his heart falling to the ground. "But, you... Why would you–"_

_"Save your breath, Grovyle," Dusknoir mocked, his cold voice cutting him off and making him shiver. He was no longer gloating - he was angry. "Spirits don't shine. That nonsense is a desperate attempt of your subconscious to justify your existence; to give you hope." He leaned over the Grovyle, staring through his wide eyes, and whispered darkly, "Listen to me. There is no life after death. Everything you've done, no matter how great... Time, time ruthlessly crushes everything into nothing. It will all... disappear. I live to stop that!"_

_"No...!" Grovyle choked out, "Good deeds... will stay! If you change the world, it'll– AAARGH!" The lightning intensified once again, and he could not keep from collapsing to his hands and knees._

_"Say goodbye to your so called shining spirit," Dusknoir said, straightening back up and turning away. "In a matter of minutes, I shall replace it and travel to the past. I shall stop Yoshi and Vulpix, and all your actions will have been in vain."_

_"I– I can't! I won't let you!" Grovyle growled. He grit his teeth with strain as the leaves on his arms merged into Leaf Blades._

_"And you think, in your position, you can stop me?" Dusknoir retorted coolly, unfazed, if not amused, by Grovyle's attack._

_Their eyes locked, and Grovyle slowly twisted his right arm while supporting himself on his left so his Leaf Blade was facing towards himself. Dusknoir's eyes widened when he realized what the grass type was going to do. "NO!" he started, rushing to over to stop him._

_It was too late. Celebi gasped in horror as Grovyle screamed, his own Leaf Blade cutting into his chest. Dusknoir, desperate to stop him, punched down on the gecko's head, knocking him fully against the ground. However, upon making contact, the ghost recoiled as some of the electricity coursed into him._

_When he recovered, Dusknoir turned anxiously to examine the results. Grovyle lay on his front, his body limp, no longer trying to get up. His eyes were half closed, but he managed to look up towards Celebi._

_"Goodbye, Celebi," he moaned weakly, "I..."_

_He could not finish. His head lolled to the side, and he was still._

_The lightning stopped._

_Everyone was too shocked to move, except for Dusknoir, who calmly approached the empty shell that used to be Grovyle and turned it over. It was then that Celebi began to cry, not holding anything back. Dusknoir ignored her and inspected the gash. It was serious, perhaps fatal. He had to hurry._

_"Very well," he said to no one, his voice curiously absent of emotion. "Now for the final phase of the plan."_

* * *

"Grovyle... Grovyle! Sheesh... GROVYLE!"

Grovyle snapped out his reminisces. He reprimanded himself for not getting into his role and not responding when he was called. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Rest time's over, we're going!" Yoshi explained impatiently, already standing next to the hallway that led to the next room.

"Right," Grovyle affirmed straightening himself and walking over, Vulpix curiously keeping her eyes on him.

When the two had their back to him, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. '_The moment their back is turned to me... The moment they need Grovyle's help the most... That is when I strike._'

* * *

The Temporal Spire, contrary to Yoshi's and Vulpix's expectations, was not any more difficult than the rest of Temporal Tower. If anything, it was even more barren. But none of them cared, for the tremors began to get more powerful and more frequent. If they didn't get to the peak soon, they probably never would.

They were almost out when Vulpix suddenly shouted, "Look out!"

The other two Pokémon flinched, glancing around for a threat. A Salamence swooped down from above and, roaring, fired a Dragon Pulse in their direction. The three scattered in the nick of time, the attack exploding with such force that it left a gaping hole to the previous floor on the spot where they had just stood.

"He– He must be outraged by his home collapsing!" Vulpix exclaimed, warily keeping her eyes on the dragon as he circled above them in the air.

"Yeah, well, tell him that we're the ones who want to _stop _it from collapsing!" Yoshi yelled, rummaging for something in his treasure bag. He fished out an orb and was about to use it when the Salamence, seeing what the Riolu was about to do, shot a a steady stream of fire at him. The Riolu rolled out of the way but dropped the orb in the process. It bounced once without breaking and then, as luck would have it, fell through the hole.

Yoshi swore and Grovyle commented, "We cannot fight him when he's airborne! We need to bring him to the ground!"

"How?!" Yoshi and Vulpix yelled simultaneously.

"What items do you have left?!"

"That was our last orb!" Yoshi shouted back, "But we still have Warp Seeds, Sleep Seeds, and–"

The Salamence interrupted him with a deafening roar and swept down towards them. Vulpix tried firing a Flamethrower at him, but the dragon easily outdid it with his own and the trio were left with no option but to dodge again. However, even after they moved away, the dragon stayed true and seemed to crash into the floor.

Before they could realize it was a variant of the Earthquake move, the floor shook with a powerful tremor and knocked the three off their feet. The Salamence quickly shot towards the nearest target, who was Vulpix, and struck her with a Dragon Claw. She yelped in pain and was sent skidding across the floor until she came to rest, unconscious.

"Vulpix!" Yoshi cried, reaching out to her. He saw her move and breathed a sigh of relief, turned to the Salamence, and growled. "You're going to pay for that, you overgrown Dratini!"

"We cannot act impulsively," Grovyle cautioned, glancing between the Salamence and the Riolu. "Distract him! I'll sneak up from behind and attack."

The Riolu nodded and stepped in front of the dragon, looking like a Rattata before an Entei. "Come here, you big Bagon!" he called, waving his arms and using Screech to draw attention to himself.

The Salamence roared and stomped towards Yoshi. Meanwhile, Grovyle skulked silently behind the dragon, snickering to himself. It would be over soon.

Raising his head, the Salamence opened his maw and began charging a powerful Hyper Beam. "Uh, Grovyle!" Yoshi stammered, stepping back with fright. "Now would be a good time!"

Nothing happened - Grovyle just stood there with what looked like a smirk. Then, it was too late. The Salamence fired the Hyper Beam and Yoshi leapt out of the way, but the explosion caught him and he was knocked to the ground.

Dazed, the Riolu struggled to his feet with a grunt. He vaguely saw Grovyle in front of him, offering a claw. Yoshi took it, but instead of helping him up, Grovyle slugged him on the side of the head, and the Riolu dropped to the ground, out cold.

Without stopping, Grovyle grabbed Riolu's bag and dug through its contents. Meanwhile, the Salamence approached him and, merely a few inches from his face, roared, powering up another attack.

"Quiet," Grovyle said, throwing the Warp Seed and Sleep Seed he found into the dragon's open mouth. The Salamence could only widen his eyes before he vanished in a blink of light.

The last sounds echoed away and silence remained. Like a roll of thunder, the rumbling sound of a tremor escalated and then faded away.

Grovyle shrugged. "Child's play, as I expected," he said to no one, crossing his arms and leering down at Yoshi in Dusknoir's trademark manner. "Though the appearance of the Salamence was a fortunate event. Regardless... my work here is done. Master Dialga will be pleased..."

However, suddenly he was overcome by dizziness, and he fell to one knee. "Guh... Blasted Grovyle," he cursed through grit teeth. "This wound..."

He steeled himself and rose to his feet. "This body is weak and pathetic," he scoffed, examining himself. "I look forward to returning to my original form..."

"D–Dusknoir?" uttered a voice from behind. Grovyle wheeled around to see Vulpix, struggling to stand due to her scrapes and bruises, staring at him with wide, trembling eyes.

Grovyle stepped towards her menacingly, glaring at her and flexing his claws. "Hello, Vulpix," he said casually. "Surprised?"

Backing away to keep her distance, the fire type whimpered, "But– But how? How? You're... You're Grovyle!"

"That does seem to be the case, doesn't it," Grovyle replied, then laughing coldly. If Vulpix had closed her eyes, she would have recognized the voice as Dusknoir's. "Allow me to explain. After Grovyle pushed me into the dimensional hole, I began plotting a means of getting back to stop you. I devised a most cunning plan. I pretended to befriend Grovyle - trusting and naive as he is, it was easy - and led him to a particular place in the future known as Icicle Forest. There, harnessing the location's unique elements, I, in effect, killed him - I melted his soul and possessed his body."

All the while he was talking, Vulpix began trembling and tearing up. She had never been more horrified before - the dangerous glint in Grovyle's eyes, the way he talked as if he was enjoying himself...

"Then, I returned here. Unfortunately, in his last moments, Grovyle inflicted this injury upon himself. Of course, it was in vain. As I expected, you suspected nothing." He smirked and raised his claws for a lethal blow. "Now, I shall ensure that you will never change the future!"

In less than a second, Vulpix noticed the hole in the floor from earlier to Grovyle's left and made up her mind. She fired a Flamethrower to his right side, forcing him to jump instinctively to the left. The Grovyle let out a startled yelp when he realized he was falling and grabbed the edge, grunting with strain as he hung on. He peered downwards and his eyes widened with fear - it was high, too high. More frantic now, he tried pulling himself up, but he could not.

Vulpix walked over to him, but she could barely feel herself doing so. She stared at him blankly, feeling as though this was a dream.

"V-Vulpix," Grovyle croaked, arms trembling from the effort. His voice was pleading and desperate. "You... You wouldn't let Grovyle die, would you?"

Sniffling, the fox didn't respond - she didn't look like she even heard.

The Grovyle began to panic, and he frantically tried to claw his way up, but slowly, his hold began to falter. "H-Help me, damn it!"

Their eyes met, and then, gradually, the grass type went pale, closed his eyes, and lost his grip.

However, his claw was caught by blue paws, and Vulpix turned to see Yoshi, grunting with exertion, holding up the Grovyle and trying to pull him up.

"A little help, Vulpix!" the Riolu rasped, and the fire type was snapped out of her trance at last. She hopped over and grabbed the Grovyle's other hand. Together, they managed to pull him up. When they did, they all flopped down to the floor, exhausted. Grovyle was passed out entirely.

"You okay, Vulpix?" Yoshi panted, sitting up.

Sitting up as well, the fire type answered shakily, "Y-Yeah... You?"

The Riolu nodded and proceeded to look around. "Where's the Salamence?"

Vulpix turned away. "Gone... Grovyle... took care of him."

Yoshi smiled and sat back down next to the aforementioned grass type, who was still lying motionless on the floor. "We owe him our lives so many times over," he said, glancing at the Grovyle with reverence. Then his smile turned into a frown. "Funny thing is, the last thing I remember is being hit on the head... and he was the only one near me." He paused for a while, then added with a disbelieving chuckle, "But that would be ridiculous... Anyway, we should give him a Reviver Seed. He looks in pretty bad shape, and we don't have much time... Hey, my bag...! Why does he–"

Biting her lip, Vulpix sat down next to her partner and interrupted, "Yoshi?"

The Riolu stopped talking and turned to her with worry. Her voice was serious and unsteady, and she was emanating a strong aura of sadness. "What is it?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"This... This isn't Grovyle..."

Instantly, he knew she wasn't lying, but he couldn't believe it anyway. "Wh-What?" he stammered, glancing between her and the gecko. "What do you mean?"

"It's Dusknoir," she continued, beginning to get more teary as she did so.

Yoshi didn't respond, he just gaped at her, awaiting an explanation. She complied and told him everything, from when she regained her senses after the Dragon Claw and saw Grovyle knock Yoshi unconscious and use the seeds, to the moment when Yoshi awoke and saved him from falling.

Once she was done, Yoshi turned back to Grovyle, but this time with incredulity and horror. "So... He's... Grovyle isn't... Grovyle's not coming back?" he whispered, placing a paw on the grass type's claw, as if testing to see if he was even real.

Vulpix shook her head and sniffled, and together, they sat and gazed at the Grovyle, mourning the soul that they knew was gone. The Grovyle they knew, the Grovyle that helped save the world, was lying right in front of them, in pain but breathing. He might as well have been resting, and it was heartbreaking that someone so close to them was so close, yet so far - for the moment he woke up, he wouldn't be Grovyle anymore.

Yoshi stood up suddenly, and Vulpix looked to him. "What do we do?"

"We give him a Warp Seed and Sleep Seed," the Riolu answered in a whisper, slowly reaching for his bag, though there was no energy in his movements. "Then, we'll hurry and put the Time Gears in place... In his condition, he shouldn't be able to catch up to us..."

"But... look at him," Vulpix said, gesturing to the Grovyle with her head. "He's so pale... Do you think he'll be all right? I mean, I know it's... it's Dusknoir, but... we can't leave him so injured!"

"It won't matter," Yoshi mumbled, finding the seeds he was looking for and holding them in his palm.

"Won't matter?" Vulpix repeated, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

Yoshi was about to answer that once they changed history, Pokémon of the future would disappear, but he stopped himself. This wasn't the time to tell her... How could he ever tell her? She just lost Grovyle... only to lose her partner, as well? "Um, sorry, don't know why I said that," he stammered. "I'll give him an Oran Berry, too..."

Vulpix was suspicious but didn't press the matter further and watched as Yoshi knelt down and gently opened Grovyle's mouth and dropped in the two seeds and berry. The grass type didn't stir even as he swallowed and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Grovyle," Yoshi whispered, standing back up. "We're going to succeed for you."

He walked back to his partner, and the two huddled together for a while. It was, in all likelihood, their last warm moment together.

The two were jolted from it by a violent tremor and they jolted upright.

"We should go," said Vulpix quietly.

"Yeah, let's," Yoshi agreed.

With that, they left the room and made their way to the top of the tower.


End file.
